Temporary Muggle Life
by whatica
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron get transported from Hogwarts into a Muggle Household
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I would appreciate reviews! I want to make my work better so critiques would be very appreciated! Although this is not perfect, you can't expect it from anyone! Thanks for reading my story and send your reviews!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were wondering outside of the Hogwarts castle on a brisk, pleasantly sunny morning. They were on their way to visit their friend Hagrid, who lived near the Forbidden Forest. As they passed by the edge of the forest, an almost human whisper floated through the trees loudly.  
" What was that?" Hermione asked the two boys, as she autonomously, but firmly, stepped towards the trees.  
" I don't know Hermione, but I wouldn't like to find out either." Ron whimpered, his face going slightly pale.  
" Oh come on, it can't be that bad if it came near the edge of the forest where it can be seen or heard by students." Hermione said bravely, while containing her snickers aimed towards Ron.  
" Please you two, stop bickering and lets just peek inside the forest a few feet, so that we can just run back out if necessary all right? Besides, I think you guys just heard the wind. But obviously Hermione want to explore, so lets go." Harry butted his suggestion between the two.  
" Come on Ronald, or are you to scared that some hairy monster is going to eat you up fired and boiled for dinner?" Hermione said all cutesy and sweet, while batting her eyelashes at him.  
" Oh shut up Hermione! And DON'T call me RONALD!" Ron said in an angry rush, as his face and ear began to redden in embarrassment and anger.  
" Come on, you two, and I thought I told you to stop bickering? Breaks almost over so we'd better hurry." Harry reached behind him and grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists. He jerked them forward and let go of them once they were inside of the darkened tree's canopy.  
Ron, now back to pale, was complaining and trying to make excuses to get them out of the forest. "But- but- we were going to see Hagrid! And we haven't seen him in ages! I mean- HARRY!"  
Harry and Hermione spun around just in time to see Ron clinging to the side of the pit. Ron had fallen into some sort of trap door that had been hidden among the leaves littering the dirt. Harry dropped his wand near Hermione's feet, flung off his black school robe, and cautiously stepped closer to Ron. As he did so, Ron shouted and told him not to come any closer, for he was being lowered as Harry stepped closer. Harry returned to Hermione, and asked her what she thought they should do, just as he finished, Ron fell down into the pit.  
Hermione and Harry, being faithful and loyal friends, ran quickly up to the hole and jumped in head first, after which they realized was incredibly stupid.  
  
A/N: ok, so now you have read the 1st chapter. I would like to know what you thought of it. Any reviews would be appreciated. I need encouragement to keep writing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Harry and Hermione jumped into the hole, a white slivery metallic mist met their eyes, and as they fell into it, they felt slippery, as though they were suddenly covered in butter.  
On the other side, Ron was laying on his stomach and he turned over just in time to see Harry right above him. He quickly rolled over, and Harry landed on his head next to Ron. Harry groaned and Ron looked away from Harry, for a second and saw something stand up near what looked like a shawdowy bed. The figure got up and stretched, then reached towards an object, and clicked on the lamp.  
Harry and Ron blinked and then looked up. A stony white girl of about 16 looked down upon them. She had straight blonde hair, and sacred brown eyes. Ron started to wrestle himself from Harry, and as he moved slitly, the girl screamed a short high pitched yell, and ran from the room.  
Ron and harry were a bit confused and puzzled, but before they could even make a move to get torwards the door, another girl came in. This girl, looked quite a bit like the first, but instead had sandy brown hair. Ron was lost for words, and gawkinly gazed at her. Harry, now snickering, faced the girl and tried to talk, but the girl smiled brightly and said wait here before leaving as suddenly as she had come.  
" Ron, you should have seen your eyes! They just lit up! I mean, come on, you don't fancy her do you now?" harry spoke softly, as he gasped for breath between laughs.  
" Oh shut up Harry! I don't even know her name! How could I fancy her? And besides, I think that she is a muggle."  
" What makes you think that?" harry said as he recognized things in the room as a Tevlivison, a playsation, and a digital alarm clock. " Well, first of all Harry,she turned on that wampy- thing beside her bed and there are plugs everywhere, see what I mean?" Ron said to harry as he pointed towards the electric outlet o the wall. " Ok first of all, your 'wampy thing' is called a lamp and if we are going to ever get out of here, we need to find Hermione and cooperate with these Muggles alright? And don't use magical words like ' muggle' to discribe thenin there presense ok? They will think your nuts." " Ok, but do you have your wand?" Rond asked " No, I dropped it in the forest before when I was trying to help you out of the hole. Why do u?" " No, I had mine, but I let go of it when I was falling through that misty stuff. I hope we can find Hermione, because maybe she has her wand, and can help us get out of here." "Shush Ron! I think one of them is coming back! And don't say anything about magic!" Harry hushed his friend quickly when he heard footsteps in the hallway.  
  
A/N: Ok, so this is just the 2nd chapter and I guess the scene is already set as well as the plot as Ron just mentioned above. I need to know if people are reading this, so please PLEASE send me reviews. I have almost 7 more chapters written but I don't want to post them unless people are going to read them. SO REVIEW ME good or bad reviews! Thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so here's the 3rd chapter. This one is kinda long so beware. (that makes it sound scary, but it isn't really :D) I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far, and I hope to get more soon. I REALLY ENJOY READING WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT MY WRITING!!! So please review me!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just as Harry and Ron stopped talking, the girl with the brown hair came through the doorway. She placed her hand up to her mouth, and motioned for them to be quiet and follow her.  
The two boys glanced at each other, and since neither of them new what else to do, they reluctantly followed her.  
Outside of the room in which they just were, they found themselves in an upstairs hallway. They tip toed down the soft carpeted corridor, and as they passed an open door, loud snoring could be heard from inside. The brown haired girl stopped and soundlessly shut the door. The motioned them again to keep following her, and at the last door, she ushered them inside.  
She showed them to some desk chairs, and moved back towards the door, to close it. Then she turned back to them. As she opened her lips to speak, both, Ron and harry saw something laying on the floor. It was the first girl, and her head was tilted upward onto the lap of another girl, a girl who was wearing black robes, and had bushy brown hair. It took a moment to click, but before that instant was up, Harry and Ron addressed Hermione so suddenly, that it broke the silence akardly.  
" Mind your manners you two! And shut up for crying out loud! I will talk to you later!" and she motioned w/ her hand to stop. Reluctantly,they obeyed and sat back down in there chairs. Silence overtook the group for a couple minutes, either for safety or because nobody knew what to say. But after a few long minutes, the brown haired girl spoke.  
" I am so sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Alyx. And my twin sister is over there" she pointed towards where Hermione was helping the blonde girl into the large fluffy queen bed. " Her name is Alexis. I do not know your names, I would appreciate it if I learned them" and she smiled that pearly white smile, which harry felt was aimed at Ron.  
" Oh, yeah. right.um.well.I am harry Potter and this is my friend_" Ron cut him off.  
" Yeah, I am Ron Weasely." As he said this he started to sit up straighter.  
" And I am also there friend, although they rarely acknowledge that I exsist, my name is Hermione Granger."  
" well I m very pleased to meet you all, and I'm very curious to know about how you ended up in this town, I mean, wouldn't you rather live in the big city?"  
As Alyx asked this question, Hermione gave a large fake yawn, and asked if they would be so kind as to spare the trio a bed.  
"Oh I totally forgot! You must be tired! Here, I will chat with you in the morning. But mind you, you'll have to act as though you were never here tonite." They agreed and she told them to follow her outside.  
" theres a barn that we don't use anymore, just for hay storage and stuff. You can sleep there tonight. And tomorrow it is my duty to bring the cows out to the pasture for grazing, we own a ranch by the way, so I'll knock on your door as I pass by going out to the pasture, and on my way back I'll pick you up for breakfast. Ok? Here's the barn."  
A large used-to-be-red barn loomed out in front of them. The door was slightly rusty, and it creeked as it opened. Inside there were piles of hay and some old horse blankets scattered randomly around. A couple wooden chests and an old wardrobe and dresser were leaned up agaist the wall. Boxes also littered the open space in front of them.  
" well, I guess you wont be needing anything right away. There's our extra fridge around that pile of hay, and the hay is quite comfortable to sleep on. In the dresser and closet over there, you might find some clothes to wear. If they are to discusting, you can wash them. I haven't been in here in awhile, but I know there's a hose and some soap somewhere. I'll be around about 7:30-ish ok?"  
They all nodded and Alyx smiled once more, aimed yet again at Ron, then she turned and left. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
A/N: okie-dokie then! So that's chapter 3! I think that was longer than the rest, so I guess you could say it was a long chapter. But whatever you think. I want to know that people are reading this or I might not continue. And I just want to thank the few people who have already reviewed me! I will be expecting lots when I return!! And if this chapter was crappy, tell me! B/c I was writing it in the middle of the night. ( lets just say around 1:00 AM ) SO PEOPLE JUST REVIEW ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Yea I guess I don't need to shout. so just review me ok? Oh and one last thing, thanks for the nice e-mail swayz! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting anything, but I was on vacation and now my computer is broken, so I m posting and typing this at my friends. (THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR COMPUTER LOTRwolf!!) So I need encouragement to keep writing my story, even though I love to write. I don't continue unless I have viewers; so if you read this, PLEASE (see I m even using manners.) PLEASE REVIEW ME!! I do accept anonymous reviews, so for all of you who are not signed up w/ fan fiction, u can still review me. O and by the way, I don't own any one except Alyx and Alexis at this moment in the story. I m planning to have others come in ok so- HEY WHY HECK ARE YOU READING THIS? READ THE CHAPTER!!......... NOW!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sooo. Ronald.-"Harry starts to snicker uncontrollably  
" DON'T call me RONALD Harry!"  
" Sorry ickle Ronnikins but why was Alyx looking at you that way? And when she smiled. Ron, that was no ordinary smile she gave you."  
"Oh shut up, besides, we just met!" Ron hissed angrily  
" OK I'm sorry. You don't need to start sounding like Malfoy to tell me that! Geez!"  
" WHAT! I sounded like Malfoy?"  
"Hate to break it to you but- RON WHAT IS HAPPING TO YOUR HAIR!!! ITS GOING BLONDE!"  
" Wha- NOOOOOO!!"  
" RON YOUR FRECKLES! They're not on your face! And. and."  
" And he's lying Ron"  
Hermione had just come around the haystacks to find out what Harry was yelling about, and ruined Harry's Grande Finale.  
"Harry, do you have your wand?" Hermione said randomly, trying desperately to change the subject.  
" No, I left it in the forest, remember, I dropped it near your feet, along with my robe."  
How bout you Ron?"  
" Nope, I dropped it inside that misty stuff we fell through. Why Hermione?"  
" Before I tell you why, you must have realized that this is a muggle home, if you looked around the girl's rooms. So that means no magic. Except if you absolutely need to. So, here are your wands, Harry, I picked yours up off the ground figuring that you might need it, and Ron, yours almost jabbed my eye out." Hermione recited as she whipped out their wands from inside her robe.  
" But Hermione, you just told us not to use magic, but here you are giving us our wands, what's the meaning of that?" Ron said curiously  
" Well, according to my books, (Harry and Ron groan loudly) we have exactly 3 weeks."  
" 3 weeks till what?" Harry asked  
" Till that portal, the mist as you call it, opens again. We have to act like muggles, and pretend that we no nothing of the wizarding world all right? Now tell me no magic, unless necessary, or you shall not get your wand back until we return to Hogwarts."  
" Ok, No magic." The boys said in unison.  
" Right, Harry. and Ron. Now get some sleep, and don't you dare come over that haystack!" Hermione said hotly, before rolling back over the sweet smelling hay.  
  
A/N: ok that might have been short, but I figured it was a good place to stop; b/c the next chapter is about the morning. So now they all have their wands back and Ron might get a girl friend! (Please nobody tell me that Harry and Hermione would go together!!! LOL () ok so I will try to make the next chapter longer, but it is just the next day! So please send me review!!! (If you haven't noticed, I like writing author's notes.hehe ok bye and MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HOWDY! ROUND UP THEM COWS, COWBOYS! YEEEE-HAA! ok so here's the beginning of the 5th chapter y'all! ( sorry randomness.) ok, so if you like a bit of fun in your story time, then make sure you review and read the A/N all the time! Rite. ok. o and bye the way. I only own Alyx. at the moment.I think.maybe.yea. ok READ, HAVE FUN, ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The three Hogwarts students slept peacefully until morning, when the loud banging aroused them.  
"Mum, just 5 more minutes." Ron muttered half asleep.  
" Ron, get up! I am not your MUM! Alyx just passed by! We have to meet her when she comes back from the pasture!" Harry shook Ron's shoulders until he pushed him back.  
" Ok! Ok! I m up!" and he got up to hunt for the closet.  
Hermione, having been up for a little while longer then the boys, had already located the wooden closet. She had changed into some tight worn jeans with a hole in one knee, a baggy T-shirt with 'I love NY' written across the torso. She said, " Here, I found some clothes that you might want to wear, and made them your size, because some were not suitable sizes for you." She handed Ron and Harry a pair of shorts that were longer than usual, and a couple of over-sized shirts.  
They took the clothes with unsatisfied looks and headed around the hay. As soon as Harry slid his shirt on, Hermione called from the other side of the barn, " Hey, over here! I found the hose!"  
So, Ron and Harry walked over to her, (more like climbed b/c of all the hay.) and washed their face and hands under her watchful eye.  
" Hermione, why all of a sudden are you acting like our mother?" Ron said to Hermione, clearly annoyed.  
" Well, because if you two boys were left unattended, you would look like trash. And well, if we want any hope as to get back to Hogwarts, we need to stay here, this is where the portal dropped us, this is where we need to be to get back through." She stated as if reciting from a book.  
" Yeah, whatever Hermione." Ron said as he stalked off  
As soon as Ron reached the barn door, Harry was still washing up, a loud BANG shattered the awkward silence, and Ron jumped.  
" Scaredy cat." Harry muttered under his breath and to himself.  
Ron shakily got up, his face slowly turning back to normal from the paleness beneath his freckles, and opened the door. First just a crack, then wider as he saw Alyx.  
" Oh hi Ron! Did you sleep well?" Alyx's cheerful voice rang within the walls. Harry and Hermione snickered behind the haystacks. While Ron and Alyx chatted, Harry finished washing, and together him and Hermione walked out from behind the hay. They were standing right next to each other as they came into view because of the skinny passage through. Harry's hand brushed Hermione's. He turned towards her and said sorry, while Alyx and Ron laughed.  
" Are you two."Alyx said when she saw them together.  
" WHAT? I mean, what makes you think that?" Harry said calmly, not even wincing or blushing.  
"Oh I just saw you holding hands, at least that what it looked like from here."  
" No, Alyx," Hermione said slyly looking at Ron, "we are not and we have no intention of ever doing so." she said hotly, while mumbling in gibberish.  
Slience followed, and then after several tense minutes, Alyx cheerfully said, as if nothing had happened and she had just arrived, " Well, breakfast is waiting! And we best get you Hermione out of that nasty T-shirt! Follow me everyone!" and she led the way out of the barn.  
  
A/N: ok, so now you kinda get some forshawdowing here.kinda..sorta.in a small way.if you are a keen obsever you'll find it. Ok onward Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer, On Vixen, On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner, On Blitzon!.yea. ok randomness. I'll stop with the random stuff if I get lots of reviews mates! Hey, even anoumyns reviews are excepted So SEND THOSE REVIEWS ME HEARTY' YO HO! Ack! Cant stop!I think I hang out to much with spamber twang. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok so here's chapter 6! YEA! Ok so in this chapter, Alyx's parents get introduced! So I only own, the parents, Alyx, her sister, Alexis, and their bro, who doesn't get a name until later. SORRY.( ok so read my super duper extra special-ness longer than-ever CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The four teens walked silently up to the house, where the homemade smell of fresh waffles drifted out to the group. As they were coming upon the door, Alyx said quietly, " Shhhh.my parents mustn't know that you are here yet! Do any of you have a watch?" they all moved their heads from left to right, motioning for NO.  
" Ok then.here, Ron, you take mine, and wait for approximately 7 minutes after I get inside the house alright?"  
" Yeah. 7 minutes.right.but ahh.How-" Harry jabbed him in the ribs and Hermione kicked him in the shin. " Never mind."  
She looked at them suspiciously for a second, having noticed Harry's elbow embed itself into Ron's chest, then returned to her usual cheerful self, and smiled that rare smile again (at Ron mostly.) and pivoted towards the door.  
The trio, now alone, waited silently for the following 7 minutes. The only sound that could be heard by them was the ticking of the watch, the slight breeze, and the early morning birds.  
" Well, its been 7 minutes I think.but then again, I don't really know how to use this 2 handed thing. its much easier w/ 12." Ron said turning the wristwatch upside-down.  
" Give it here Ron!" Hermione said taking the watch out of his hands. " It's been 15! Gees! Alyx's probably wondering what happened to us! Come on!" Hermione urgently whispered.  
The three some hurried up the steps, and knocked. They heard shuffling and Alyx's voice calling " I'll get it!" before the door suddenly opened. Alyx called to her parents, " hey mom, dad! Come meet my new friends!"  
" Be right there Alyx!" her parent's friendly voice came down the hallway.  
A few seconds later her parents friendly faces appeared from around the corner. Her dad, had a smile like Alyx's, and her mom had Alyx's hair, but Alexis's face. (Alexis had her dad's hair)  
" Hello, and are you going to introduce us Alyx?" they smiled down upon them all.  
" Ah, sure, mom. This is Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and they just moved here. But their parents have gone on vacation. Could they stay with us till their parents come back?"  
" Let me talk w/ your father about that, go into the kitchen and get some breakfast, we made waffles this morning. Alyx, go help them get situated. We'll be in the living room." Alyx's mother said in a smiley tone.  
The parents left the hallway, and entered a side door, while Alyx led them further down the corridor to the kitchen/ dinning room. She directed them each to a wooden chair that surrounded the scrubbed wooden table. She placed a clean tablecloth over the table, and scooped some fresh batter into the waffle iron, and set the table. She put out maple syrup, plates, butter, silverware, glasses of orange juice, and some powdered sugar.  
" What's that for Alyx?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Oh, what? The sugar? Oh you haven't had sugar on your waffles before? You'll love it. Here, who wants the first one?"  
Obviously Ron did, so she flipped it onto his plate, and asked him if he took butter or syrup. Ron, this question having come upon him suddenly, just leaned back, and blushed while Alyx buttered and sprinkled a little bit of sugar on it. " Here, try this. Its good." And she smiled at him again.  
Ron, having barely recovered from the shock, of having a girl, much less a girl he barley knows, cut and butter his waffles for him. His mother didn't even do that for him. So after sitting for a couple minutes, glaring at Harry and Hermione snicker as they tried not to choke on their waffles.  
" ahhh. Alyx? C-can I ask you something?" Ron said nervously.  
" Sure, Ron."  
" Well, why did you dress up my waffles for me?" (Harry and Hermione asked to be excused to clear the table.)  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I -I- well you just look like my brother."  
" Your brother?" Ron said puzzled  
" Yeah, my brother. I'm really sorry. He was adopted, but he was just our age, and he- he- got killed in a car wreck last year. And you look like an exact replica of him. So I m really sorry that I frightened you."  
" What? You cut up his waffles? I'm confused!" Ron said again, confused.  
" Oh never mind, and from now on, I will do my best to treat you like a friend not like a brother. Will you forgive me?" Alyx said, with a small tear in her eye.  
" Of course." Ron said, letting out a deep breath and glancing triumphantly at Harry and Hermione.  
  
A/N: ok so chapter 5 wasn't long like I said in chapter 4 but does this make up for it? Hope so! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so you guys better be thankful, and SEND ME A GENEROUS SUPPLY OF REVIEWS! Ok I m really tired so this isn't a normal author's note, so yea. *YAWN* ok I m going to bed. Just kidding. Its only 8:30! Ok, I have to write some more, go to bed, EAT ICE CREAM or just read a book. I think I will.hmmmm.very tough decision.what should I do? Send me a REVIEW and tell me about my story! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After they all finished their breakfast, cleared the table and did the dishes, (actually Hermione and Alyx did the dishes, as Harry and Ron sat at the table pretending to stare off into space) they climbed the staircase to the second story.  
When they reached the carpeted hallway, Alyx led them down a ways. They passed Alexis's room, and couldn't make out a sound from behind it. Confused again, Ron asked, " Um. is your sister still asleep?"  
To his surprise, she walked back to her door, and opened it. "What do you think?" she said in an aggravated tone they had never heard before.  
"Sorry." Ron mumbled, and they kept walking.  
They reached the far end of the corridor, and Alyx glided them into the room beyond. Inside were a single queen size bed, a chest of drawers, a tall full-length mirror, a window seat, and a bundle of clean clothing lying on the bed. To this Alyx pointed. " Hermione, that is for you. You may change your clothes if you want, and meet us on the next floor, the stairs are at the other end of the hallway." With that she smiled a friendly smile at Hermione then shut the door softly.  
"Ah, Alyx? Where are we going to sleep?" Harry inquired  
"Oh, in the attic, unless you'd rather stay in the cellar?" she asked.  
The 2 boys exchanged exasperated glances before hurrying after Alyx. As they asended the dusty wooden stairs, Harry and Ron both had visions of darky musty attics where people would stay and freeze of starve to death. But alas, when they reached the top, they were quite thankful that their imaginations were by far wrong.  
Inside the large cozy room were 4 large couches, 2 of which could be folded into beds, 3 love seats, and several poufy armchairs. 2 telivisoins were set up, on on either end of the room, a large fridge was generating in one corner, and a long buffet table could be seen near some fresh new decorations.  
" Tonite me and Alexis are having a party before school starts and this is where it will be.I m sorry we don't have another place for you to sleep, but you are welcome to join the party. And since your new here, I am sure mom and dad will set you up at school with us." And with that she smiled and closed the trap door.  
  
A/N: ok that was kinda short I no, but the next chapter is the party. And just to tell you, I have always wanted to include my self in my writing, so I will have some new charaters in the next chapter! You can review me in the next chapter telling me who you think is me. If your write, ill e-mail you or something.. But for now, just review me and we'll call it even alrite? O and by the way, why not check out my newest fan fic called Pirates of California ( actually, it is not just mine, me and my friend are writing it together, and if I didn't say that,she would come after me with her sword.) just check it out ok? And review this and that one!!!  
  
PS: make sure to read the author's notes in Pirates of California!!!! 


End file.
